pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Leviathan657/The Case Study of Vanitas - Predictions
Now that we're four chapters in I think it's a fair time to begin theorizing what route the story will take, so let's jump right in. Spoilers... (Obviously) First - it's obvious that there are various parallels with Jun's other series present in The Case Study of Vanitas. Not only do certain characters share similarities with other characters (i.e. Jeanne-Oz, Luca-Phillipe West, Dante-Elliot Nightray, Riche-Reim Lunettes, Johann-Xerxes Break's/Oz's personality, Amelia Ruth-Sharon Rainsworth) it's also worth noting that the chapter formula is similar, as by this point in both Crimson-Shell and Pandora Hearts had minor character deaths and mislead character deaths (in Crimson-Shell Baines had died and we were lead to believe that Shion Liddell was dead, Pandora Hearts Mad Baby and 2 Cards had died and we were lead to believe that Gilbert was dead) That being said, Thomas Berneux died in Memoire 4: Femme Fatale, so could we also be seeing a mislead character death in the near future as well? Second, it's clear that Dante, Johann and Riche are part of some sort of organization. Dante was described as being an information broker of sorts - but that doesn't really help anything. There is, however, an organization which has been mentioned that has yet to be elaborated upon: The Chasseurs. "Chasseur" in French means "Hunter", an though it's a long shot - what if the three of them are part of The Chasseurs? The only thing we know about The Chasseurs right now is that they're moving in on the churches of Paris - but that doesn't designate them as "good" or "evil" necessarily - so it's a possibility. It also seems to be common occurance for each member to have control over a Bat as a familiar, and I would hasten to say that it's the Bat's means of communication that allowed Noe and Vanitas to find Riche in chapter 3 and Johann and Dante to find Riche in chapter 4. Just a thought. Third - in Memoire 4: Femme Fatale, Vanitas is shown to have scars across his forearms. What could those be from? Additionally, Vanitas told Jeanne that he possessed some of Vanitas of the Blue Moon's powers because the Blue Moon Vampire used to feed on him, and that now he's part of the Blue Moon clan of Vampires. Though he claimed the story was just a method of stalling until Berneux's paralysis wore off, it seems likely that at least part of the story would be true. If Vanitas did indeed possess part of the Blue Moon Vamprire's powers, that would certainly explain why he's capable of using The Book of Vanitas. Idk it just seems a little questionable to me. Fourth, Luca displayed the ability to summon torrents of flame - which Noe was about to comment on before Luca blew him away - this makes me think that Luca may also be a Curse-Bearer, or that something else is wrong with him, as regular Vampires like Noe don't appear to have supernatural abilties to that degree, unlike Amelia and Berneux - both of whom were Curse-Bearers. This also seems likely considering that Luca's elder brother is allegedly a Curse Bearer as well. Fifth, I liked that Jun introduced werewolves into the series in an interesting way; Berneux became Loup Garou (Werewolf) thanks to Malnomen, so maybe we'll see some other monsters introduced because of Malnomen. On the subject - there are some similarities between the Head Hunter/Demios the Executioner and Malnomen after it gains physical form, kills Berneux and ventures out into Paris - but this raises a lot of questions to me - such as it's purpose in the story, how it was created, how it can both be physical and mental/spiritual? I just known that Malnomen feels like a cause for alarm. Given the references to Vampires of other series through various characters (i.e. Parks Orlok, Mina, Lord Ruthven), I'm hoping that Jun will introduce a character based around Abraham Van Helsing - famed Vampire Hunter and arch nemesis of Dracula (though Van Helsing was also a doctor, so perhaps his character relates to Vanitas). Only time will tell. Additionally I hope that we actually get to see Lord Ruthven eventually - with all this talk of Jeanne's connection to him it seems likely to me but Idk. And will we ever get names for Orlok's Vampire Sibling Guards? Let me know what you think! Category:Blog posts